1. Related Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to luggages.
2. Background Art
It is difficult for traveling persons to pack footwear such as various types of shoes (e.g., men's shoes, women's shoes, children's shoes, athletic shoes, dress shoes, walking shoes, and the like) due to various problems. First, it is difficult to find a luggage space for shoes in a luggage that has been packed with clothing and other travel items. Second, it is difficult to protect the shoes from, for example, being scuffed, being crushed, or deformation (where the shoes lose their shape for wearing), when the shoes are in contact (or rub together) with each other in the packed state. When the shoes rub against each other, the shoes often receive scuffed marks or become deformed. Third, the shoes can cause damage or dirt stains (or water stains) with the neighboring clothes in the packed state, and vice versa. Fourth, by placing the shoes in a luggage, less space is available for clothing and other travel items in the luggage space.
Therefore, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints and deficiencies.